


DEMOlition LOVErs

by AtLux



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay Bar, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New Jersey, Pre-Band, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLux/pseuds/AtLux
Summary: We could be perfect one last nightAnd die like star-crossed lovers when we fightGerard opens his room to newly kicked out Frank, will this be a new self-discovery for Gerard?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	DEMOlition LOVErs

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might drag on a bit but promise. The second chapter will be better!

"I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets"

Glass shattered onto the ground, Gerard stared stunned at the floor as if someone had died which was what everyone in the room seemed to think had happened. This was typical for his work but still shocked him every time, plus left a deathly silence lingering through the room--Gerard despised silence, it felt like everyone was staring at him...   
Despite the good pay, Gerard hated his job as a bartender. It was tedious and boring, all he wanted to do was stay inside and draw. But if he couldn’t even make enough income to get into art school, what makes him think he could make a living out of art.   
A long, breathy sigh flew gently out of Gerard’s soft lips as he made his way over to the mess that one of the drunk old men had made.  
Only 5 more minutes and I can get out of here  
He thought hopefully, which was understandable as this was a run-down, hell hole of a place.

Five minutes later…

Unraveling his apron Gerard grinned to himself, planning out his weekend. He pulled out his order-taking notepad and jots down his schedule.  
*Play PS2 games with Mikey  
*Draw  
It might seem boring to the average person but to Gerard, this was the best it could get. The thought of getting some quiet time to just sit down and draw almost made his oooo twitch… But he couldn’t do anything about that now, he has to hurry home.

Home <3  
Jerking the door open Gerard is greeted with the lustrous smell of roasting chicken, and the deep warmth sprouting from the fire.   
Getting home felt like liquid gold streaming through his memory, as he had lived here his whole life and had no plan of moving out for a long time. Or as long as his parents would let him, which Mikey thought was pretty depressing but Gerard didn’t care what his little brother thought.  
Speaking of which while Gerard was muttering about how he’ll move out of here one day Mikey chopped him right on his spine.  
“Long day at work, ey big bro?”  
“Yeah um, don’t call me that”  
The intent was obviously to annoy Gerard which you could tell by the devious smirk that arose on Mikey’s face, he always had a thing for pissing off his big brother.  
Clearly just remembering, Mikeys face lit up.  
“Oh! Gerard meet me up in my room after dinner. We need to talk.”  
“What? Are you breaking up with me or something”  
Gerard joked, but he hated this feeling. Was this confrontation? No no, it’s probably just something stupid. Clearly, Gerard often overthought things which made his life so much more difficult than it had to be.

Undoubtedly dinner was awkward due to how tense Gerard was, This was really getting to him… He knew it was probably just something exciting Mikey wanted to tell him but.. What if it wasn’t? Shivering, Gerard took his dishes out and prepared himself for the news he was about to hear.  
Then Mikey signaled for him to come, waving his pinky finger gently.  
He looked stupid.  
Gerard was already on edge but these creaky stairs were pushing him further, He needed to calm down. His mind felt like it was drowning in cyanide, words bouncing around in his head. Heart skipping a beat, he stepped through the door. Finally calming down he spots Mikey giving a comforting look, Mikey knows what’s happening.  
That bastard knows everything.  
“Gerard, It’s ok I just need to ask you a question.”  
He was relieved, he knew it was going to be fine…  
“Well see Gerard, I have this friend. Great guy. However, he has just been kicked out of his house and I was wondering if…”  
“Go on?”  
“Can he stay in the basement with you?”  
…  
Yeah no, I’m not having a guy interrupting my private space like that.  
“You know what… Sure. You’ve been doing too much for me lately i think i can do one thing for you”  
Shit, I’m such a stupid doormat.  
“Thank you, Gerard. It really means a lot but one thing…”  
“Mikey please don’t ruin this”  
“He is gay”  
Gerard froze…  
Now he wasnt homophobic or anything, however, that was too far. He couldn’t have a gay guy in his room, what if he violated him?  
…  
Ok, so maybe his view on gay people was a bit twisted.  
“Gerard please…”  
“Mikey what if he-”  
Mikey slapped him right across the face.  
“Don’t you be homophobic, he probably won’t even be interested in you. It’s not like you’re appealing or anything.”  
Ouch is that meant to hurt me? The words hurt more than the slap honestly…  
“OK! I am very sorry Mikey I would love to welcome your gay friend into MY ROOM”  
“You mean our parent’s basement..?”  
Damn.  
“Ok, well Mikey I need to go and tend to my needs.”  
“What, You mean jerk off to your art supplies?”  
What was I expecting from Mikey?  
Whatever.

Later…

Ordinarily, Gerard was drawing some type of sick punk angel. But nerves overtook him, he knew he had been feeling these… Well, Feelings towards men. Why was he thinking like that? He couldn’t be. Besides, it was just one guy he thought would be nice to fuc- But what if it wasn’t just this one guy? Above all these thoughts he had to remember he was a man, He couldn’t be thinking like this. It was wrong. 

He just needed to refresh himself and sleep…..


End file.
